


Let Me Understand You

by doubleblack



Category: Pandora Hearts, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Abilities still exist, Alcohol Abuse, Bullying, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Implied abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: I felt bombarded with questions. I wasn't really sure how to answer, and my anxiety starting building up more than it already was. Which usually triggered an annoying habit of mine I couldn't control. I was starting to freak out until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw someone sit next to me. I looked over to see the wavy-haired brunette with chestnut eyes."I think that's enough questions for now. I am sure Chuuya already feels over whelmed enough without being bombarded with questions." Dazai smiled."Why are you over here Dazai?" I watched Gilbert say bitterly."Why greeting our new student of course!" Dazai cooed and then he looked at me completely ignoring Gilbert's frustration of him being here."Dazai. Dazai Osamu. I usually don’t let people call me Osamu but I'll make an exception for you, cutie. And you're Chuuya, right?""Tsk. Don’t call me cute I am not a woman. And yes, my name is Chuuya."





	1. New to Yokohama

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. This was supposed to be a fresh start. New school, new place, somewhere far away from all the baggage that was left behind in Bordeaux, France. I gave myself one more good look over and I figured this was as good as it was going to get. I walked away from the mirror and picked up my school bag, and I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I made my way down stairs and I saw my mother's girlfriend Yosano Akiko sitting at the table eating breakfast, while my mother Ozaki Kouyou was finishing up my breakfast. Yosano looked up and she saw me making my way into the kitchen from the stairs, she smiled warmly at me.

"Goodmorning Chuuya." Yosano greeted. "Are you ready for your big day?"

I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "As ready as I guess I'll ever be."

I felt my mother rub her fingers through my hair before she sat my plate of waffles down in front of me and she kissed my forehead. 

"Don't worry. You'll do great. I know you're not good with change sweetheart but it's for the best."

"Yeah... I know." I said before I started eating my waffles.

Yosano's watch started beeping. "Shit I have to get to work. You sure you don't want me to drive you to school Chuuya?" Yosano asked me as she stood up.

"I'll be fine really. I can walk. It's not that far."

"Okay... suit yourself." I watched her kiss my mother on the cheek and then she left to go start her new job as a doctor at the local hospital.

My mother sighed looking at me. "Chuuya she's really trying... You should give her a chance."

"I know she is. I don't dislike Yosano. It will just take a little time to get use to is all. I am just glad you're happy now." I looked up at my mom smiling to reassure her.

"Alright..." She said trying to believe my words. "You should get going honey. You don't want to be late on the first day." My mother said as she grabbed my plate off of the table.

"Right..." I felt her kiss my cheek and she smiled.

"You'll be just fine."

I gulped and tried to believe her. "Yeah... right. Okay. Well I'll see you later mom. I'm leaving now." I said as I started heading for the door. I saw my mother standing in the kitchen door way.

"Let me know when you get to school please."

"I will. Bye." I grabbed my house keys off the key hook, and I walked out of our new apartment and closed the door, locking it behind me. I sighed heavily.

"You'll be fine Chuuya..." I tried to reassure myself as I started walking to school.

Ω

I had finally arrived at school, and I had gone straight to the office to get my schedule. Once I did I headed for my first class, but got lost on the way. The school was huge and I easily got turned around considering I didn't know really any Japanese. And it wasn't like I could ask considering no one here spoke French. I sighed as I just tried to find my way. I looked around the hallways seeing if maybe a sign would give away the class.

"This is hopeless..." 

"You seem lost." I turned around and I was greeted by another student. He was tall. Way taller than me. He had wavy black hair, and greenish golden eyes. He was more than attractive. I stared in awe at him for a second and was pulled from my thoughts when he spoke again.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"A-ah... Yeah... That obvious?" I chuckled nervously.

"Very. You're not from, here are you?"

I stood there in silence for a second really having to think about what he just said.

"N-no..."

"I figured as much. I can tell by the accent, and your looks are definitely foreign." I felt him take the schedule out of my hand and he looked at my classes.

"Ah you're in the same class as me. Come on." The raven-haired man started walking down the hallway and I followed behind him. He looked down at me as we walked.

"I'm Gilbert by the way. Gilbert Nightray. And you are?"

"C-Chuuya... Nakahara Chuuya."

"Nice to meet you Chuuya. Where are you from?"

"Uh... Bordeaux, France."

"France. Nice. Well I am sure you will like it here."  Gilbert tried to reassure me. "Ah here we are."

We stopped in front of our first class and he slid the door open and we both walked in together. As soon as I walked in I felt all eyes on me. I hated it. It made me feel even more nervous.

"Nightray-san! You are late!"

I watched as the raven-haired male bowed.

"Ah, sorry Kunikida Sensei. I was helping our new student find his class."

That's when the teacher looked directly at me, and I looked at him with nervousness.

"I see... Well I guess I can let it pass this time. Take your seat Nightray."

"Yes, Sensei." Gilbert stood back up completely and he went to go take his seat.

"You!" Kunikida said.

"M-Me...?" I said nervously.

"Yes you... Who else would I be talking to? What's your name?"

"C-Chuuya... Nakahara Chuuya..."

"Well Chuuya. Welcome to class 2B. I hope you enjoy your first day, and next time be on time to my class. I will not accept tardiness, understand?"

"I... I think so..."

"Good. Take a seat next to Dazai-san. He is the guy one seat in front of Gilbert."

"O-okay..."

As I walked to the back of the classroom I felt several eyes on me. I just tried to ignore them to the best of my ability, as I quickly made my way to my seat and sat down.

"Ehm. As I was saying- During the Edo Period-" Kunikida continued with his lecture. 

Ω

I looked over at the new student sitting next to me. God was he attractive. It was obvious he was foreign with those looks. He had beautiful brownish-ginger hair and a section a little bit longer that fell just past his left shoulder. He had the most striking cerulean blue eyes, and the skin of a porcelain doll. Before the day was over I'd definitely get his number. There was no way in hell I'd let this opportunity pass up on such a beauty.

"Dazai... Oi, Dazai!" I looked up at Kunikida Sensei who slammed his hand on my desk. "If you could stop staring at Nakahara and pay attention to my lesson that would be great!"

I nodded. "Moving on." He said as he turned his back to me walking away. I looked over at the ginger whose face was now flushed a beautiful scarlet.

_Cute. I thought._

After a boring hour and a half class was finally over. And now it was the break period, and it was time for lunch. I watched as Gilbert asked if Chuuya wanted to join him and his friends Oz and Alice for lunch. Chuuya nodded and he collected his things and went with Gilbert. Dazai despised Gilbert sometimes. It's like he knew too damn well what he was thinking but he wouldn't let that stop him. Dazai stood up, and collected his bag, and he made his way to the cafeteria.

Ω 

I sat down with Gilbert, and I pulled out my bento and opened it up.

"Woah." Gilbert looked shocked. "That looks really good! Who made it?" He asked with excitement.

"I-I did... You can try some if you want..."

"I would love to!" Gilbert said happily as I slid my bento over to him. I watched him bite into some of the food I had made.

"Holy shit Chuuya this is amazing. You're a natural."

"R-really...?"

"Definitely! I know talent when I taste it." Gilbert chuckled and he slid my bento back to me.

"T-Thanks..."

"No problem." Gilbert said smiling at me. God, he had a smile that could kill. No doubt. I was pulled from my thoughts again when I saw two people running towards us. I figured it must have been Gilbert's friends.

"Gil!" Oz yelled as he ran to the table.

"Over here Oz!" Gilbert waved his hand.

Both Oz and Alice stopped at the table and they took their usual seats.

"Chuuya this is Oz and Alice. Guys this is Chuuya. He's a new foreign exchange student from France."

"Ah cool! Nice to meet you Chuuya!" Oz said happily looking at me.

"Nice to meet you." Alice said calmly.

"N-Nice to meet y-you." I said shyly, as looked down letting my bangs cover my face and continuing to eat my bento.

"So, France what is it like?" Alice asked.

"Yeah what's to do there?" Oz asked curiously.

"What kind of food do they have?! They have meat, right?" Alice asked overly excited.

I felt bombarded with questions. I wasn't really sure how to answer, and my anxiety starting building up more than it already was. Which usually triggered an annoying habit of mine I couldn't control. I was starting to freak out until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw someone sit next to me. I looked over to see the wavy-haired brunette with chestnut eyes.

"I think that's enough questions for now. I am sure Chuuya already feels over whelmed enough without being bombarded with questions." Dazai smiled.

"Why are you over here Dazai?" I watched Gilbert say bitterly.

"Why greeting our new student of course!" Dazai cooed and then he looked at me completely ignoring Gilbert's frustration of him being here.

"Dazai. Dazai Osamu. I usually don’t let people call me Osamu but I'll make an exception for you, cutie. And you're Chuuya, right?"

"Tsk. Don’t call me cute I am not a woman. And yes, my name is Chuuya."

Dazai whistled. "Feisty. I like that."

I was in shock. How cocky can one person be. Seriously. I was about to put him in his place until he realized his presence wasn't wanted.

"I see I am very unwelcomed here. But that is fine." Dazai took my phone out of my school cardigan pocket.

"W-What are you doing?!" I yelled angrily.

"Ah. Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher. Je ne pose que mon numéro dans votre téléphone." He smirked adding himself to my phone contacts. I was taken a back at the fact someone here actually spoke French.

"Tu parle Français?" I asked shocked.

"Oui. Très courant en fait." Dazai said smiling, and then he slipped my phone back into my school cardigan. I heard Dazai's phone buzz before he stood up, and he smiled.

"Ah. Je sauverai votre numéro et vous le signalerai ce soir. Plus tard Chuuya." I watched Dazai wave goodbye as he walked away from us. I sat there in shock trying to regain my thoughts at how bold the brunette honestly was.

Ω

After lunch the rest of the day had went pretty smoothly for me, and I was glad about that. The first day was definitely exhausting and interesting, but at least I had made a few new friends. I was currently being walked home by Gilbert. He wanted to make sure I made it back to my home safely. I told him it was alright but he insisted. I stopped in front of my house and turned to face him. 

"Well this is it... Uh. Thank you... for today. I really appreciate it..."

"No problem. Anytime. I was the new student once, I  know how hard it can be getting adjusted. So don't be afraid to come and ask me for help!" Gilbert reassured and he took my phone out of my pocket and added his number to my contacts and he texted himself so he could save my number.

"I don't care what time it is if you need me I am a text or call away." Gilbert smiled at me.

I blushed at the sweet gesture. "T-Thanks..." I was about to speak again when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chuuya!" I watched as my little blonde headed six year old sister ran towards me. She jumped on me and hugged me around my waist.

"Where have you been?!" She pouted looking at me with her hazel green eyes. "I've waited all day to play with you!"

"Ah... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I had school today just like you Henrietta." I said as I patted her head, and then picked her up in my arms. "But now that I am home we can play all you want until dinner."

"Fair enough!" She chirped happily.

I turned my focus back to Gilbert. "Ah sorry I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Gilbert smiled and then he turned his back and waved goodbye to me. "Later Chuuya."

I watched as Gilbert walked away and then I turned back to Henrietta and smiled. "Now what would you like to play?" I asked as I started walking towards the front door of our apartment.

Ω

It was now 10pm in Yokohama. And exhausted was an understatement with how I felt. I was more than ready to go to bed. I ruffled dry my wet hair, and I grabbed my brush off of my dresser and started brushing through my ginger curls. I stopped when I heard my phone vibrate.

_Osamu: "Hey Chuuya. <3"_

I picked up my phone and read the message from Osamu, and I replied with slight hesitation.

_Chuuya: "Hey..."_

_Dazai: "What are you doing?"_

_Chuuya: "Getting ready to go to bed... Um... You?"_

_Dazai: "Same thing. But before I went to bed I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to lunch tomorrow?"_

_Chuuya: "Why would you want to take me out to lunch...?"_

_Dazai: "To get to know mon cher better of course!"_

_Chuuya: "Yeah... sure... I guess that's fine."_

_Dazai: "Great! Well with that being said good night Chuuya! Sleep well mon petite cher!"_

_Chuuya: "Good night... See you tomorrow..."_

With that being said I turned my phone off for the night and I set it on the night stand. I turned off the light in my room, and made my way over to the bed and got under the covers. I fluttered my eyes shut as I prepared for another long day of school tomorrow.


	2. Understanding You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened as Lotti started reading and I was following a long. We had gotten pretty far within 30 minutes but it was getting boring and I was tired. I yawned loudly. 
> 
> "Well Mr. Nakahara since you find this book so boring and you're getting tired why don't you read for us. Go on." 
> 
> I blushed furiously. "I-I..." 
> 
> "Go on Nakahara-san. I don't have all day." 
> 
> "I... um..." I heard as everyone started laughing at me, and I put my head down in embarrassment. I felt my eyes start to tear up, but before I started to cry I felt Gilbert's hand on my back comfortingly. Like he knew I was struggling. And before Kunikida Sensei could say another word I heard Dazai clear his throat and he started reading instead.

I heard my alarm blaring throughout my room, I groaned tiredly as I reached my hand over towards my night stand and cut the alarm off. I leaned up and stretched while yawning, I then placed both of my feet on my bedroom floor, and I stood up making my way to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I was done I went back into my bedroom, and I put on my school uniform, and brushed through my hair. I grabbed my school bag and made my way down stairs where my family was already waiting to eat breakfast. I took my usual seat at the table and yawned again. 

"Rough night?" Yosano asked me before sipping on her coffee again. 

"Just was restless." I said laying my head on the table. 

"You've been keeping up with taking your medicine to help you sleep right Chuuya?" 

"Yes. I just couldn't sleep." 

"Hm..." I could hear the doubt in my mother's voice. "Alright... If something was wrong you'd come to me or Yosano right?" 

"Yes." 

“Relax, honey. Give it time. I’m sure it’s just because it’s a new place, and he isn’t use to it yet.” Yosano said smiling as she reassured my mother. 

With that my mother went back to finishing breakfast and she didn't press the issue further with me. I leaned up as I watched my mother start to set out breakfast for us. Today’s breakfast was a Japanese recipe my mother was trying out. Tamagoyaki, squid shaped sausage, and rice. It was an odd breakfast definitely more different than we were use to. But it looked good none the less. I watched as my little sister bit into her squid shaped sausage. I watched as her eyes light up with happiness. 

“This is so good Mama!” Henrietta chirped excitedly. 

“You think so? I’ll have to try things like this out more often.” 

“Chuuya what do you think?” I looked at my food and then bit into the sausage and egg at the same time. I sat down my fork and lifted both hands giving my mother a thumbs up. 

“Excellent.” I praised. 

My mother smiled and clapped. “Good! I am so glad!” 

Our little family moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. My mother looked confused. 

“I wonder who that could be.” She said as I watched her walk to the front door. 

“Maybe it is UPS with my new bed spread!” I yelled forewarning her. My mother opened the door up, and she saw a young raven-haired man standing in the door way. 

“Ah… Um, Goodmorning. I’m Gilbert. Chuuya’s classmate. I came to get him for school. I figured he may not want to walk alone.” 

My mother smiled at Gilbert and she shook his hand. “I am Mrs. Ozaki. Chuuya’s mother. It’s so nice to meet you Gilbert. Come in, come in.” 

Gilbert stepped into our house and my mother closed the door behind him. 

“Chuuya?!” I heard my mother call. “Someone is here for you!” 

I stood up quickly, curious to who it could be and I  ran from the kitchen into the living room. I looked over and saw Gilbert. 

“Ah, Gilbert. What are you doing here?” 

“I came to pick you up for school. I figured maybe you didn’t want to walk to school alone.” 

I smiled sweetly at the kind gesture. “That’s so sweet Gilbert. Thank you. Just give me a second. I’ll grab my bag and then we can go.” 

Gilbert nodded, and I ran back to the kitchen grabbing my bag. I kissed my little sister goodbye and waved goodbye to Yosano. I walked back out of the kitchen and I kissed my mother on the cheek telling her goodbye. My mother walked me and Gilbert to the door and she smiled. 

“Have a good day! Let me know when you get to school and be safe!!” I watched as my mother waved goodbye from the door way smiling. 

☆ 

Gilbert and me finally arrived at school after a 15-minute walk. And we were actually on time today to Kunikida's Sensei's class. I was sitting at my desk now patiently waiting for class to start. I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw the handsome brunette walk into the class room, and walk over taking his seat next to me. He was the first one to speak between us. 

"Good morning Chuuya." He looked at me smiling as he was resting his head on his hand leaning on his desk. 

"Good morning." I said quietly. 

"So... Have you decided where you wanted to eat for lunch?" 

"Ha?! Not really. I don’t know anything that's around this shitty city. Everything is so unfamiliar." I said furrowing my eyebrows together. 

"Hm. Well France has a McDonald's, doesn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"Then that's where we will go." Dazai chirped happily. 

"Fine by me." I agreed quickly since that was the only thing that was familiar. 

I saw Kunikida Sensei walk into the classroom and toss his bag on the floor. He opened a text book. "Good morning Class. We will be reading out of the text book today." 

I heard several displeased groans fill the class room. "Yes, yes I know it is quite boring to read but it will benefit you for your exam before winter break! So, open your book to page 63. Lotti you will start off reading for us." 

I listened as Lotti started reading and I was following a long. We had gotten pretty far within 30 minutes but it was getting boring and I was tired. I yawned loudly. 

"Well Mr. Nakahara since you find this book so boring and you're getting tired why don't you read for us. Go on." 

I blushed furiously. "I-I..." 

"Go on Nakahara-san. I don't have all day." 

"I... um..." I heard as everyone started laughing at me, and I put my head down in embarrassment. I felt my eyes start to tear up, but before I started to cry I felt Gilbert's hand on my back comfortingly. Like he knew I was struggling. And before Kunikida Sensei could say another word I heard Dazai clear his throat and he started reading instead. 

"I didn't ask you to read Daza-" 

"I know you didn't. But it's quite unfair to ask Chuuya to read knowing he doesn't speak Japanese that well. It's a bit cruel don't you think? Not to mention you embarrassed him in front of the whole class." My eyes widened in shock as I looked at Dazai, and he had a cold look in his gaze. 

"Now unless you want the Dean hearing about this poor display. I suggest you just let me read for Chuuya." Dazai demanded. 

Kunikida cleared his throat and he apologized. "I am sorry Nakahara-san... That was cruel of me. Go on Dazai." 

"That’s what I thought." Dazai cleared his throat again as he continued to read for me. I was in shock. Why would he stand up for me? It's not like he owed me anything. But I appreciated that he did. And having Gilbert rub my back comforting me helped a lot too. They were the kindest to me since I had been here. Especially Gilbert. 

Ω 

D.O. 

The bell to signal lunch finally ringed. I closed up my text book and shoved it into my bag. I threw one strap over my shoulder, and then looked at the ginger headed male next to me who was talking to Gilbert. A pang of jealousy his me and I quickly stepped closer to the desk and looked at Gilbert smiling. 

"Sorry to interrupt. But I am stealing Chuuya for lunch today." 

"Right." Gilbert said obviously annoyed. 

"Well I'll see you after school Gil?" I heard Chuuya ask curiously. 

"Yeah, definitely." I watched as he smiled at Chuuya and then waved goodbye. Chuuya stood up and he put his bag strap over his right arm. 

"Okay I am ready. Let's go." 

I grabbed Chuuya's hand and pulled him behind me. I noticed the small ginger blushing a beautiful shade of scarlet again, and I smiled at his cuteness. I walked him to the front doors of the school, and out of the gates to my car. 

"You drive?!" Chuuya asked shocked. 

"Yup." I smiled. I walked over to the passenger side and I opened the door for Chuuya. Once he was in fully I closed the door. I then went to the driver side and got inside myself. I put on my seat belt and started up the car. 

"Uh... Osamu?" 

"Hm?" I said as I started driving. 

"T-Thank you... for sticking up for me against Kunikida Sensei..." 

"You don't have to thank me for that Chuuya. I won't let anyone pick on you just because you're different." 

Chuuya blushed at this and he turned his head looking out the window. 

"I am not some damsel in distress. I don't need protecting." He mumbled. 

"Right, Right." I chuckled at his shyness. I continued to drive and I figured I should get to know as much about Chuuya in the 10 minutes we had until we reached McDonald's. 

"So Chuuya tell me about yourself. Have you always lived in France?" 

"All my life... It's all I've known. I was born and raised in Bordeaux, France with my mother and father until now. What about you have you always lived in Yokohama?" 

"I have. I love this city. I don't think I will ever consider moving to be honest. How old are you Chuuya?" 

"I am 17. What about you?" 

"I am 17 too. Do you have any siblings?" I smiled. 

"Two. A little sister from my mom she's 6 years old and then I have a little sister on my dad's side and she's 8. Do you?" 

"One, Shiro. Little brother." I looked questioningly at Chuuya. "You said on your dad's side. Are your parents divorced?" I asked. 

"No, I wish." 

"Why? Most people would kill to have their parents stay together." 

"I don't want to talk about it." I just nodded. I didn't want to press any further and make the ginger feel uncomfortable. "Ah. Here we are." 

I pulled into McDonald's and went through the drive thru. I pulled up next to the menu sign and I leaned back a bit so Chuuya could see past me. 

"Order anything you want." I smiled. 

Ω 

N.C. 

With that being said I did order whatever I wanted. I got chicken nugget meal with a sweet tea to drink, and Dazai had settled for a greasy burger and coke. I never understood how people ate burgers there just too much... Or maybe I have just been eating them from the wrong places. After having lunch with Dazai the rest of the day had gone fairly smoothly. Home eke was good, I got the highest score for my crepes I was surprised everyone had liked them so much. My team in gym won at dodge ball. And art class helped me relieve the stress of the day. I was now walking out of the school gate and I saw Gilbert waving at me. I ran over to him and stopped right in front of him smiling. 

"Ready to go?" He asked me smiling. 

I nodded and followed behind Gilbert. "How was lunch with Dazai?" He asked. 

"It was fine. We talked for a bit. Got to know each other a little better." Gilbert said a little sad. 

I looked at Gilbert with concern. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah!" He faked smiled. "Hey why don't you come over to my place and let me make you dinner?" 

"Wouldn't I impose on your family?" 

"Not at all. I live by myself." 

"R-Really?! Isn’t that scary?" I asked curiously. 

"Ah, sometimes. You can stay the night if you want. It is Friday after all. I have clothes you can wear." 

"O-Okay... Just let me call my mom." 

Ω 

G.N. 

I watched as the small ginger stepped to the side to call his mother. It was a good 3-minute conversation before he hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket, and walked back over to me. 

"Is it fine?" I asked. 

"Yeah my mom said it was okay." Chuuya looked up at me smiling. Damn, he had a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He was so beautiful, and he had the cutest little accent. We continued to walk side by side until we reached my house 5 minutes later. I walked up the steps to my house and I put the key in the door, and I unlocked it. We both stepped in and I closed and locked the door behind me, locking it. I slipped off my shoes as did Chuuya and I put my key on the key hook. I took both of our bags and I set them in the living room, in an unoccupied space. I walked into the kitchen, and turned on the light switch. I then turned around looking at Chuuya who was behind me. 

"Ever had Tonkatsu?" 

I watched as Chuuya shook his head. "What is that?" He asked curiously. 

"It's a breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet, and it's served with a side of shredded cabbage." 

Chuuya looked at me confused. "Japan sure, has some weird dishes."  

I chuckled at Chuuya's honesty. "It does but I promise you'll like it. It's really good." I smiled. 

"Hey why don't you open my fridge and pop open that bottle of wine? It’s a special occasion." I smiled. I watched Chuuya walk over to the fridge, and he opened it pulling out the wine as I started to take out things to make the Tonkatsu. 

"It's an 89' bottle of Petrus!" Chuuya exclaimed happily. "How the hell did you afford such a beauty?!" 

"I have my ways." I chuckled. As I started breading the chopped-up loins. I heard Chuuya open the bottle and he grabbed two wine glasses I had in the cabinet. I grabbed the chopsticks and started putting the breaded pork cutlets into the grease and letting them fry. Chuuya poured us two glasses of wine and he smiled as he handed me one glass. 

"To our amazing friendship." I raised my glass smiling. 

"Friendship." Chuuya chuckled and he tapped his glass lightly with mine. We both took a sip of wine. 

"Mm. Good." I praised and Chuuya giggled as he finished off his glass and poured another. It didn't take long for the pork to fry. I took it out of the grease and laid it out on a napkin letting the grease be absorbed. By now Chuuya was on his third glass of wine while I was only on my second. I both made our plates, and I sat Chuuya's plate in front of him and then sat down myself. 

"Thanks for the food." Chuuya said to me as he tried the food. 

"Amazing!" Chuuya's eyes lit up. 

I chuckled. "I am glad you like it Chuuya." 

"It's really good." He said as he continued to eat. We both finished our dinner rather fast and while I cleaned up I told Chuuya where to find some clothes to wear. 

Ω 

C.N. 

I took of my school clothes and folded them up after I had found a shirt in Gilbert's closet. I put one on, and I realized it was way too big on me. I figured I could just wear the shirt since it went past my waist anyway. I came out of Gilbert's room and I went to my back pack and laid my school clothes next to it. Gilbert was just finishing up dishes and he dried his hands. Gilbert turned around and he looked at me in shock, and his face was a bright scarlet. 

"W-What...?" I said embarrassed. 

"Nothing... It's just... You look so beautiful that's all..." 

I blushed brightly. "S-shut up..." 

Gilbert walked over to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I squeaked in his embrace as I looked up at him. I watched as he slowly leaned down, and my breathing got heavier. Gilbert grabbed my chin bringing my face closer to his, and he gently placed his lips on mine. The kiss was gently at first. Soft lips, the taste of cherry chap stick, light pecks, and a somewhat loose embrace. But it quickly became messy, needier, more desperate. Gilbert hungrily attacked my lips and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted him access and he tangoed with my tongue and licked my palette. I blushed and groaned softly, we kissed for a little bit longer until the need for air was greater. We pulled away a string of saliva connecting us. We both panted softly trying to regain our breathe. 

"That was... wow..." Gilbert said panting. 

I chuckled slightly and he kissed my cheek. He then pulled back looking at me.  

"We should probably sleep." He said blushing. 

"Y-Yeah..." I said panting and nervously. Gilbert grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom, and we both laid down. And that night nothing else happened. We just cuddled and enjoyed each other's warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Especially comments I really need to know what people's thoughts are or if there is something people want me to elaborate more on or something you may want to see in the story. Please tell me. But as always I hope you enjoyed more than anything! Next update will be soon.


	3. Please, Spend The Day With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, little miss." Dazai smiled. "I'm Dazai. Dazai Osamu. And you are?" 
> 
> "Henrietta." She said bitterly. Dazai was deadly close to the small child and in fury she tugged on Dazai's hair viciously. 
> 
> "You're taking my brother away! I wanted to go to the festival! I don't want to be with the stupid baby sitter I want Chuuya!" She whined. 
> 
> "Festival?" Dazai looked at her. "Ah the one today with all the food and stuff?" 
> 
> Henrietta nodded and loosened her grip some in Dazai's hair.

I yawned loudly, and blinked the haze out of my eyes. I slowly turned my head and looked at the raven-haired male who was still sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to disturb him so I slowly slid out of the bed, I tip toed my way to the bedroom door, and I opened it slowly, sliding through the small open gap in the door, and then I closed it behind me slowly. I had figured since Gilbert made dinner for me last night that I would make him breakfast this morning. It was already 7:30 am, so I figured he would be up soon enough. But before I did that, I turned on my phone, and I waited for it to completely turn on and the messages to come through if I had any. I quickly checked my phone for messages. I had a few from my mother the usual "are you okay?", "Don't forget to take you medicine.", "I love you be safe.", what mom's usually say. And then I had a few texts from Dazai. 

 _Osamu: "Where are you_ _Chuuya_ _?"_  

 _Osam_ _u_ _: "_ _Chuuya,_ _I miss you."_  

 _Osamu: "_ _Chuuya,_ _please text me when you get the chance."_  

The latest message was this morning at 7:02 am. 

 _Osamu:_ _"Hey can we hang out today? I_ _reaaaaally_ _want to see you. Please?"_  

I smiled at the messages from Dazai and I answered him back. 

 _Chuuya_ _: "Yes we can hang out today. I am at Gilbert's right now. I have to go home and shower and change. I can give you my address and you can swing by there?"_  

Dazai answered within 30 seconds. 

 _Osamu: "Why are you over his house?! And perfect! I'll come get you from your place around 11._  "

 _Chuuya_ _: "Ah, he asked if I wanted to spend the night that's all. We ate dinner and then had went to sleep_ _that was it. Wait... Why am I telling you this?! It's none of_ _your_ _business_   _anyway,_ _Osamu._ _Any who_ _, I will go now see you at 11."_  

 _Osamu:_ " _Ahhh_   _Chuuya_ _is so bitter. But fine I won't press, see you at 11 mon_ _cher_ _."_  

I grumbled to myself as I sat down my phone on the kitchen table. I got up and put an apron Gilbert had hanging up around me. I then went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. I made two sunny side up eggs. I toasted some bread. And I patiently waited for the bacon to get done cooking in the oven. I heard Gilbert yawn and I turned around smiling. 

"Goodmorning." I said softly. 

"Goodmorning." He smiled. I saw him sniff in the breakfast. "Mmm it smells wonderful, Chuuya." 

"Thank you." I chuckled, and I kneeled down pulling the bacon out of the oven. I drained the extra grease from the bacon, and then I put the toast on two plates. I put guacamole on the toast, spreading it out, I then put the egg on top and then the bacon on top of that. I gave Gilbert his plate, and he took a bite happily.  

"This is delicious!" Gilbert said appreciatively. I laughed and smiled as I cleaned up what I used quickly before sitting down to eat myself. 

"Glad you like it. I figured the least I could do was make you breakfast." I ate my breakfast, and after I was finished I changed my clothes back into my uniform. I checked the clock and it was already 9:30 am. I rushed out of Gilbert's room.  

"Sorry Gilbert. But I have to go. I'm meeting Dazai at 11." 

"Oh?" Gilbert said standing up. "Well at least let me walk you." 

"No really it's okay! I'll be fine don't worry about it! Thanks for letting me stay the night!" I didn't give the other a chance to respond as I ran out the front door and closed it behind me. 

Ω 

I finally made it home. Once I did I had taken a quick shower, and got dressed. I was finally done with getting myself ready, and I had thirty minutes until Dazai was going to arrive. So, I decided to just watch a bit of TV in the living room to pass the time.  

"Chuuya?!"  

I heard my little sister call as she made her way down the stairs. 

"Ne... Chuuya where are you going?" 

"Out with a friend." I answered her calmly, and I watched as the small blond headed child pouted. 

"Again?!" She whined. "But I'll miss you!" 

I sighed and picked her up sitting her on my lap. I gently rubbed her head and smiled. "Ahh I'm sorry Henrietta. I promise we can spend all the time together we want tomorrow." 

"But... there is a festival today... Everyone in Yokohama is going... I asked mommy but she has to work and so, does Yosano..." She said sadly. 

I sighed again. I hated when it was like this. I hated knowing she'd be lonely because my mom had work and so did Yosano, and that she'd be stuck with the baby sitter. I heard the doorbell ring and that pulled me out of my thoughts. I stood up putting Henrietta on my hip and I made my way to the front door. I looked through the peep hole seeing Dazai, and I opened the front door. 

"Hey Dazai. You're early." 

"I figured a few minutes early wouldn't be too bad." Dazai smiled, and he then he looked down at the small child who was pouting in my arms. 

"Hello, little miss." Dazai smiled. "I'm Dazai. Dazai Osamu. And you are?" 

"Henrietta." She said bitterly. Dazai was deadly close to the small child and in fury she tugged on Dazai's hair viciously. 

"You're taking my brother away! I wanted to go to the festival! I don't want to be with the stupid baby sitter I want Chuuya!" She whined. 

"Festival?" Dazai looked at her. "Ah the one today with all the food and stuff?" 

Henrietta nodded and loosened her grip some in Dazai's hair. 

"We can go if you want." Dazai smiled at the young child. "Me, you, and Chuuya." Dazai cooed. 

Henrietta lifted her head up at that and she looked at Dazai shocked. And then a big grin etched it's self across her face and she yelped happily. I even looked shocked. Most people wouldn't be willing deal with someone's sibling but Dazai took to my sister like it was nothing. I smiled at the kind gestures. And I smiled at Henrietta's happiness as she realized she wouldn’t have to miss out on the festival.  

"Well then let's get going, shall we?" Dazai said smiling. I nodded and I walked back over to the couch, grabbing the remote, and turning off the TV. I put my sister down so I could walk over to the closet and grab our jackets. I sent the baby sitter a quick message letting her know Henrietta would be with me and not to come. And then I walked back over to Dazai and Henrietta. I grabbed my sisters hand and smiled at Dazai. "Let's go." I said. 

Ω 

Dazai and I, with my little sister were now at the festival. We had done a few things before coming. We went putt-putt golfing and go kart racing. And we had eaten before coming to the festival. It was now 6 pm in Yokohama. The festival was livelier than I have ever seen a festival be. There was so much food, everyone was playing games from catching fish, to bobbing for apples, but one game in particular caught my sisters eye. I felt her tug on my sleeve lightly. 

"Chuuya, look!" She pointed in the direction of the game she wanted to play. 

"Ah, you want a fish?" Dazai said as he confidently walked over. Dazai handed the man the amount of money he needed so he could play. It was an easy game knock down all the pins you get a goldfish. Dazai took the balls from the man. He had 3 tries. Dazai looked at the pins, studying them closely, he threw the ball and struck the pins all down easily. The man behind the booth looked shocked at how quick Dazai won.  

I watched as Dazai took Henrietta from me, and he picked her up smiling. "What goldfish do you want?" 

I watched as Henrietta scanned all the goldfish, she pointed to the very top fish. 

"We want that one." Dazai pointed. I watched as the man gave Dazai the goldfish in the bag, Dazai took the goldfish and handed it to my sister. Her eyes lit up happily at the sight of the goldfish.  

"Chuuya look at what Dazai-chan won me!" She showed me the goldfish and I chuckled.  

"That was very nice of Osamu. What do we say when someone does something nice for us?" 

She looked at Dazai and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" 

Dazai hugged her back smiling. "No problem." Me and Dazai smiled at each other for a second. "Hey the fireworks will start soon. Why don't we go watch?" I nodded happily, and Dazai took my hand in his. I blushed deeply at the gesture as Dazai lead us to where we could watch the fireworks. Dazai looked around for one of the open blankets, and he walked us over to a red one. I sat down, and Dazai took a seat next to me with Henrietta sitting on his lap. We sat there patiently waiting for the fireworks to start.  

"Thank you, Osamu." I looked at him smiling. 

"For what?" 

"For spending time with me and Henrietta today.  I haven't seen her this happy since we've moved her so I appreciate it." 

"It's no problem. And it was worth it getting to see you smile for once too." Dazai smiled sweetly at me and I blushed a dark crimson red and quickly covered my face. 

"S-Shut up..." 

"Oh my god. Is that Chuuya Nakahara?" My eyes widened at the familiar voice. A voice I never wanted to hear again as long as I lived. Someone I hated more than anything. I balled my hands in anger and over whelming emotion. 

"It's not kind to ignore me you know. C'mon speak to me, Chu~u~ya." He mocked. "Oh, this is your new boyfriend, huh? Hey did Chuuya ever tell you how much of a slut he is? He took 5 guys at once. How lewd right? He even let his own father stick it to him a few times. He's into some crazy shit." 

My eyes started spilling over with tears as I listened. I kept my head down to hide my pain and I quickly stood up and stormed off to the nearest bathroom I could find. I found a bathroom quickly and once I was inside I slid down on to the floor and I just busted out into tears. I never wanted this to come to light. The horrible things that happened to me. Why now? When I tried so hard to forget. I never wanted any of that. Why is it always me? I thought as I sobbed into my arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. I'm Here For You Chuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you should see someone for your anxiety… I’ve never witnessed anxiety this bad to the point of hurting yourself this way…” 
> 
> “It doesn’t help… I’ve tried…” I mumbled. 
> 
> “Well then talk to me.” 
> 
> I looked up at Dazai baffled and in shock. 
> 
> “Whenever you feel this way. Talk to me. Please.”

I sat there sobbing into my arms uncontrollably. I was struggling to catch my breath as the violent sobs wrecked my whole body. I dug my nails deep into my arms leaving red imprints. I heard the door to the bathroom click open and I couldn’t be bothered to look up and see who it was. A familiar voice called out to me. 

“Chuuya…?” Dazai called gently as he kneeled down beside me. 

I curled in on myself more. Not wanting to face anyone. I felt Dazai grab my hands and he pulled them away from me, he looked at the bloody mess my nails left from digging into my arms so deep. Dazai pulled me into his embrace and held me tightly. I could hear him trying to find the right words to say. 

“Chuuya I didn’t know you before… but… I know whatever happened, you didn’t deserve that…” 

I bit my lip trying to hold back more tears, but it was futile as I started crying on Dazai’s shoulder holding on to him tightly for comfort. 

“I… I… I was abused… by my dad… that’s why…” I hiccupped from crying. “…that’s why we moved from France… away from my father…” 

Dazai looked at me in shock. “I’m so sorry Chuuya… You didn’t deserve that…” Dazai hugged me tighter. 

“How do you know that…?” 

“No one deserves to be treated like that. I also know that you’re a sweet person… with a big heart… and a beautiful soul… a soul too pure for this world.” Dazai said as he stroked my cheek. 

I blushed at the sweet gestures and words Dazai said. “T…Thanks Dazai…” I mumbled quietly. Dazai looked at my arms again and I watched him stand up and he grabbed a hand cloth, and turned on the sink in the bathroom. Dazai got the cloth a bit damp and then he came back over, kneeling back down in front of me. Dazai gently dapped my wounds on my arms. 

“Maybe you should see someone for your anxiety… I’ve never witnessed anxiety this bad to the point of hurting yourself this way…” 

“It doesn’t help… I’ve tried…” I mumbled. 

“Well then talk to me.”  

I looked up at Dazai baffled and in shock.  

“Whenever you feel this way. Talk to me. Please.”  

“I…” 

“No. Don’t say anything like you’ll feel like a bother or you think I’ll get annoyed because I won’t. Promise me you’ll come talk to me Chuuya?” 

I looked at Dazai still in disbelief until I finally nodded.  

“O-okay… I promise.” 

“Good.” Dazai said smiling as he helped me up off the floor. Realization then hit me that he didn’t have Henrietta. 

“Hey! Where is Henrietta?!” 

“Calm down. Calm down. She’s okay. She’s with Gilbert. We had ran into each other. They are sitting at the blanket waiting on us.” 

I calmed down at Dazai's reassuring words. Dazai grabbed my hand and he took me out of the bathroom. As soon as he did we were stopped by Tachihara again. 

"See?! Look at the slut he is. Getting it on in the bathroom. Disgusting whore." 

I felt tears threatening to spill over again and then all of a sudden, I saw Tachihara knocked on his ass and I gasped. Dazai had punched him in the face, and I watched as he snatched him up by his collar. 

"Shut you damn mouth. If I EVER see you around Chuuya again. Next time I promise you it won't be pretty. It'll get very ugly very fast. Got it?" Dazai said with a cold glare. 

I saw Dazai toss Tachihara back down, and Tachihara groaned out of pain. Dazai then grabbed my hand holding it tightly. 

"Take heed to my warning. Don’t let me see your face ever again." After that Dazai pulled me along with him, and we walked back to the blanket where Henrietta and Gilbert and his friends waited for us. 

Ω 

Other than what happened with Tachihara. The rest of the evening went well. Everyone finished watching the fireworks at the festival. Everyone then caught a bite to eat together. And for some reason Dazai and Gilbert were sending dirty looks at each other and I couldn't understand why. Was it really that hard for them to get along? I sighed at the thought. As long as they didn't publicly argue I guess it was fine. Now that the meal was finished Dazai paid and he offered to walk me and Henrietta back home. I nodded and smiled. Dazai and I said bye to everyone else, and we exited the restaurant and started heading for my house. Dazai was currently carrying Henrietta on his back. She was fast asleep which I expected since it was so late. 

"Thank you Dazai..." I said randomly. 

"For what?" Dazai asked curiously looking at me as we walked in the quiet streets of Yokohama. 

"Everything really... Being here. And being persistent with me. Even though I know I come off quite rude most of the time. I just have a lot going on in my head no one understands. And sometime I feel myself falling apart." 

I felt Dazai move closer to me and nudge my shoulder. "Well I'm here. And anytime you feel like that, call or text me. I am here for you Chuuya. You can depend on me even if you can't depend on anyone else." 

I smiled as I felt tears falling down my face. 

"Eh?! Chuuuuuya, what's wrong?!" 

"Nothing." I said as I wiped my tears chuckling. "I am just not use to anyone caring that much is all. Thank you." I smiled and I moved closer kissing Dazai on the cheek. 

I watched as Dazai turned his head to the side and blushed violently. I chuckled a little at Dazai's flushed expression. I looked up as we finally reached my house. 

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Dazai said sadly. 

"I guess it is." I said sadly also. "But maybe we can meet up for some ice cream tomorrow?" 

I smiled as I made the suggestion. 

"Sure!" Dazai said happily as he smiled. Dazai then gently moved Henrietta from his back into my arms. Dazai gently kissed her forehead, and then he kissed my cheek. I blushed at the certain action. 

"You can even bring the little miss again if you want. I'm sure she'd love some ice cream too." Dazai smiled. 

"I will." I smiled. 

"Well goodnight Chuuya." Dazai said as he started walking away. 

"Goodnight Osamu." I smiled and then headed for the from door of our place. I put the key in the lock, and opened up the door. Once I was inside Dazai waved one more time now that he saw me inside with Henrietta. And I waved back. I then closed the door and locked it, smiling like an idiot. 

 _"He really is something." I thought to myself. "But I wouldn't want him any other way."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try an update as soon as possible. Also go take a look at the fanart made for my fanfiction by Alone Fantasy ---------> https://alonefantasy-wolfsnow.tumblr.com/  
> I absolutely love the art! And again thank you so much for doing it! <3


	5. Too Good To Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I can't... I-" I grabbed my jacket off of the dining room chair and Henrietta's. I slipped my jacket on and a wrapped a scarf around me and I did the same with her.
> 
> "I am... I'm gonna go stay with a friend for a while... Call me when this is over..."
> 
> "Go ahead Chuuya. We understand. It shouldn't take long." My mother said as she acknowledged my leave. I went to walk past my father and he grabbed my arm, tightening his grip viciously.
> 
> "Where are you going?!"

_I ran as quickly as I could, as fast as my feet could take me. I knew I had pissed him off a great deal, and I knew the punishment he had in store for me would be brutal. I could clearly hear him running just as fast behind me. I made it to my bed room and tried to shut the door. But I was just a child, 8 years old, who didn't have the strength to fight off a grown man. He shoved the door open, and the impact knocked me viciously onto the floor. He slammed the door behind him, and told me to lay on the bed. I shook my head, backing away.  But he wouldn't take no for an answer, he shoved me on to the bed, and this... This is when I lost my innocence. This is when my childhood stopped being happy..._  
_*_  
I jumped up in a panic, and I was sweating viciously. I sighed as I realized it was just a nightmare, one of the many night terrors I had been plauged with since my abuse. I breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Trying to calm my panic attack.

I pushed the covers off of me, and I got out of the bed and made my way down stairs for some water. I shuffled into the kitchen, and turned on the tap and let my glass fill almost to the brim with water. I quickly turned the tap off and chugged down the water.

"Onii-chan?" Henrietta said softly as she rubbed her eye with one hand, while holding her stuffed animal in the other.

"Henrietta?" I said quietly as I walked over to her kneeling down. "What are you doing up?"

Henrietta put her hand on my head. "I heard Onii-chan having a nightmare." She said with a look of pain on her face, as she stroked my hair softly. "It's okay Onii. We are safe. Mama and Yosano-Mama will protect us." She said reassuringly as she smiled.

I smiled at Henrietta and nodded. "Mm. You're right. I'm okay. Don't worry."

I stood up and he picked Henrietta up in his arms as he did. "Back to bed we go." I said as I walked to her room, but she shook her head.

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked as I put her down. She grabbed my hand and started walking to my room.

"I'm staying with Onii!" She demand.

I chuckled at that and nodded my head. "Alright, alright." I walked into my bedroom and left the door open. I put Henrietta next to the wall and I slept on the outer edge of the bed, as I know she's afraid of the dark and our hallway at night is pretty dark. I felt her kiss my nose gently, as I covered us both up. She yawned cutely and closed her eyes snuggling closer to me.

"Goodnight Onii-chan.."

I kissed her head softly. "Goodnight Henrietta."

*  
Henrietta pouted as she shook me. "Onii-chan!!"

I rolled over as she tried to get my attention. She then stood up and started jumping on the bed. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan, wake up! Come down stairs!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I watched as she excitedly jumped off the bed, and I shockingly built up the energy to follow in behind her. I followed her all the way down stairs, and I watched as she ran into the arms of a man with black hair, and violet eyes. A man I knew very well. A man I once called my father, but now I can only see as a monster. I bit my lip nervously as I looked at him.

"Chuuya! It's so nice to see you. I've missed you both." Mori stepped forward and tried to hug me. But I backed away.

"Don't touch me!" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Chuuya. You shouldn't talk to me that way." Mori said as he narrowed his eyes, looking me over with a certain lust a parent never should.

"I-I can't... I-" I grabbed my jacket off of the dining room chair and Henrietta's. I slipped my jacket on and a wrapped a scarf around me and I did the same with her.

"I am... I'm gonna go stay with a friend for a while... Call me when this is over..."

"Go ahead Chuuya. We understand. It shouldn't take long." My mother said as she acknowledged my leave. I went to walk past my father and he grabbed my arm, tightening his grip viciously.

"Where are you going?!"

"Let me go..."

"Answer me where are you going?!"

He raised his voice and I tried my best to pull out of his grip, I yelped as I felt the pain on getting worse by the seconds. But it stopped when I saw a hand suddenly grab his and yank him away.

"You will not lay a hand on this child in my household." She looked at me. "Go, Chuuya."

I quickly made my way to the door and grabbed the house keys, and left locking the door behind me.

Yosano narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Next time you lay a hand on my son I will cut your goddamn hand off. Understand?"

Mori snatched away from her. "He's my son you dyke bitch."

"Not anymore Mori! I will not be disrespected in my own house and you will not hurt my son in my house either. And once we sign these custody papers you are NEVER allowed to see Chuuya or Henrietta again. I hope I have made myself clear. Now let's sign these papers, and get you out of our lives forever."

*  
I knocked on Dazai's door to his apartment. And I waited patiently. Dazai opened the door.

"Chuuuya! What are you-"

Dazai looked at me with sad eyes and he noticed how bad I was hurting. Dazai helped me inside the apartment and I put Henrietta down. I watched as Dazai kneeled down to Henrietta's height and smiled.

"Henrietta, My grandmother and my little brother Shiro are making cookies in the kitchen. I'm sure they could use your help. How about you go help them while me and Chuuya talk?"

Henrietta nodded and she ran into the kitchen to help. Dazai grabbed my hand and he pulled me leading me upstairs, he opened his bedroom door and pulled me in shutting it behind me. I assume for some privacy.

"Chuuya... What's wrong?" Dazai said concerned.

"I saw my dad today..." I said sniffling. And that was all Dazai needed to hear. He pulled me into his arms and held me close, protectively.

"What was he there for?"

"To sign papers... Him and my mother have business to handle... As far as splitting the money, what to do with the house in Bordeaux, and us..."

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He grabbed my arm... And yelled... But Yosano told him off and defended me..."

"I am glad Yosano-sensei took up for you. I am sorry this happened... I know how hard it must have been for you to see him..." Dazai said sadly. Dazai lead me to his bed and we both sat down, Dazai gently rubbed his hand through my hair.

"Stay the night..."

"W-what... I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't be ridiculous. There is more than enough room for you and Henrietta. And I know right now you don't want to go back home and neither does she. Stay. Let me protect you..."

"P-Protect me...?" I asked.

Dazai nodded and smiled. "As long as you're with me. I'll keep you safe Chuuya. I promise."

"Dazai..."

Dazai silenced me with a chaste kiss on the lips, and I blushed an embarrassing shade of scarlet. Dazai chuckled lightly at that and he pulled me back into his arms tightly.

"I promise to always protect you Chuuya. No matter what."

_Putting my trust in someone was a scary thing. But for once in my life I actually felt like maybe I could, because I had Dazai to keep me safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have not updated this in a little bit but I am about to start updating it regularly again. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. New chapter next week Friday!


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nodded as I followed in behind Dazai. He took my hand pulling me quickly up the stairs and I giggled as he did. Dazai took me inside of his room and he shut the door behind him. He gently kissed on my neck and I laughed at the feeling.
> 
> "Osamu... That tickles." I said holding on to his shoulders. He lifted me up into his arms and I laughed as he laid me down on the bed. I looked up at him and he gently put his hand on my cheek.

I smiled as I looked at Henrietta and Shiro curled up asleep next to each other. I covered them up both and I leaned back up feeling someone wrap their arms around me. I turned around smiling and pecked Dazai gently on the lips.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Dazai said smiling.

"They are." I chuckled. "But also a handful. They even tired out your grandmother." I said chuckling as I covered her up also.

Dazai laughed also. "They did. Well, let them rest. Let's go upstairs."

I nodded as I followed in behind Dazai. He took my hand pulling me quickly up the stairs and I giggled as he did. Dazai took me inside of his room and he shut the door behind him. He gently kissed on my neck and I laughed at the feeling.

"Osamu... That tickles." I said holding on to his shoulders. He lifted me up into his arms and I laughed as he laid me down on the bed. I looked up at him and he gently put his hand on my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Dazai said smiling.

I blushed as I turned my head to the side. Dazai laughed at me being flustered. He took the chance to kiss me gently. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It made my body tingle, and feel on fire. It was a feeling I had never felt with anyone before. Dazai gently bit my bottom lip and I groaned into the kiss. When I did he put his tounge inside of my mouth furthering the kiss. Our tongues danced together in a fluid motion and he gently moved his hand onto and up my stomach making me inhale in.

I panted heavily as Dazai's hand snaked all the way under my shirt. He gently pinched my nipple and I groaned into his mouth loudly as we continued to exchange a sloppy kiss. Dazai pulled away from my mouth and he kissed down my neck. Dazai left little bite marks on his way down, and he stopped at my nipple. He nibbled lightly on a bud as he played with the other ones softly. I gasped softly and he sucked on my nipple. Dazai the kissed down from chest to my stomach and he gently nibbled on my waist. He bit on my waist leaving a mark, before he undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants.

Dazai took my member into his mouth and I groaned breathlessly as he licked around the tip. My body was melting. I had never felt anything like this. Dazai gave me a few more licks before he devoured my member whole. He started moving his head up and down at a slow pace. I moaned as he did and grabbed a fistful of his hair

"A...ah..."

Dazai started sucking faster and he hollowed his cheeks. He felt so good wrapped around my member. He was driving me crazy. I shrieked loudly as I felt myself getting close to my climax.

"A...ah...! Os-osa...mu... St-stop... Gonna...!" I threw my head back with a loud groan, and I cummed into Dazai's mouth. Dazai leaned up smirking and he wiped his mouth swallowing what was inside.

Dazai hummed appreciatively. "Tasty." Dazai said.

I blushed, and covered my face with both hands from embarrassment. Dazai pulled my hands away and he gently kissed all over my face.

"Don't hide your face Chuuya. It's beautiful." Dazai kissed me again softly before I could retort, and he slipped my pants and boxers off. I pulled Dazai's shirt over his head, and tossed it on the floor. I bit his neck gently as he moved his hand up my thigh. Dazai gasped as I sucked his neck leaving a small red mark. Dazai pulled away for a moment, and he reached over into his dresser. I saw him open a bottle of lube that had bee untouched and he put some on his fingers. He threw it back on the desk, and he lifted my leg kissing and licking up my thigh I bit my lip as he bit on my inner thigh. I suddenly felt a rush of coolness as Dazai put a finger gently inside of me. I winced at the sudden intrusion. Dazai leaned down kissing my cheek and neck again as he gently fingered me.

"O...osamu..." I gasped as he started moving quicker inside me. A few minutes later he added a second finger with the first and I groaned out shamelessly as he did so. He was being something I wasn't used to. He was being gentle. He was showing me he cared. He was giving me pleasure in ways I couldn't describe. I was pulled from my thoughts when a third finger entered me, and my body trembled wildly at his quick actions.

"Ah...! Ah... N-ngh... Osa-Osamu... P-please... Want you inside..."

Dazai pulled his fingers out quickly and I winced at the sudden lose of friction. Dazai made quick work of his pants and boxers coming off, and he went to grab a condom but I caught his hand.

"It's... It's o-okay... I want to feel you..."

Dazai blushed at my honesty. And he moved down capturing my lips greedily, and at the same time he shoved his dick inside of me bottoming out. I yelped loudly as he did and I bit his bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around Dazai and he rained kisses on to my neck as he thrusted inside me fast.

"Ah... F-fuck... You're so tight Chuuya... Feels good..." Dazai groaned as he lifted my hips.

I bit his ear and moaned loudly into it. Dazai did experimental thrusts inside my tight begging hole as he was trying to find the right angle, within a matter of seconds he did.

"Ah...!! N-ngh!" I shrieked as I threw my head back, scratching down Dazai's back.

"Found it." Dazai smirked as he pounded into me relentlessly. My body was feeling weak, I was covered in a sheen of sweat as was Dazai. My body was trembling and shaking like a new born baby dear who couldn't grasp walking yet. I had never felt anything like it. Never felt so full. So loved. So needed. I didn't want this moment to ever fade. With one last thrust I screamed as I cummed all over me and Dazai. My body shuddered at the force of my orgasm. Dazai moaned out loudly as he felt me tighten around him, and he kissed me deeply as he cummed deep inside of me. Dazai and me panted and he slumped forward. Dazai kissed my neck and hummed cutely as he wouldn't stop kissing me.

Dazai pulled out and I groaned at the loss of feeling so full. I watched as he walked into his bathroom and came back with a wash cloth. Dazai wiped himself down and me and then threw the dirty cloth in his hamper. Dazai got back in bed and he got under the covers. I snuggled closely into him and I smiled as he rubbed his hands through my ginger hair. Dazai kissed me chastely as we shared our warmth and the amazing after glow of our love making. I yawned softly and Dazai smiled lovingly. Dazai wrapped his arms around me and continued to rub my head.

"I love you Chuuya." Dazai said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Dazai." I said smiling as I closed my eyes falling into slumber. For once that night I felt at peace, and I felt safer than I have in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Thank you for reading! Chapter update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> "Ah. Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher. Je ne pose que mon numéro dans votre téléphone." - Ah. Do not worry my dear. I am only putting my number in your phone.
> 
> "Tu parle Français?" - You speak French?
> 
> "Oui. Très courant en fait." - Yes. Very fluent actually.
> 
> Ah. Je sauverai votre numéro et vous le signalerai ce soir. Plus tard Chuuya. - Ah. I'll save your number and text you tonight. Later Chuuya.


End file.
